A Pleasant Surprise
by PunyBrainer
Summary: "Kuroko stayed behind at Teikou gym for extra training after club activity ended. And Akashi accompanied him as his personal coach. They were playing 1-on-1 when Kuroko suddenly tripped while trying to get pass Akashi. One forehead bumped into another forehead when something eerie happened." AkaKuro. rated M just in case.


**Kurobasu is Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei's-ssu**

**Teikou period**

* * *

Kuroko stayed behind for extra training after club activity ended. Akashi accompanied him as his personal coach. They were playing 1-on-1 when Kuroko suddenly tripped while trying to get pass Akashi. He landed on top of the redhead. One forehead bumped into another and something eerie happened.

"Ouch... How did you manage to trip on empty air, Tetsuya?" Akashi rubbed his forehead which hurt like hell. Something did not feel right to him. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi tried to get off Kuroko. The redhead opened his eyes when the pain had subsided a little and his eyes widen in shock when he saw... something.

No. Not something.

Akashi was on top of... himself.

"Yes. I'm sorry for bumping into you, Akashi-kun. But can you get off of..." Kuroko opened his eyes and glanced up at... "...Me?"

Both teens stared at each other. Or more precisely, at themselves. Both were stupefied. Shocked speechless and stayed still for who knew how long. Kuroko was the first to break the eerie silence.

"Um... Akashi-kun...(?) Please, get off of me. You're crushing me."

Akashi was so shocked that he forgot he was still crushing whoever that impostor of him was—

"Ah, my bad." Akashi got up and then extended his hand to... uh... Tetsuya-in-his-body to help him.

"Thank you," said Kuroko and reached the extended hand. It felt weird thanking yourself.

Kuroko's mind was full with worries and questions. How was he supposed to explain why there were two Kuroko Tetsuya to the other GoM tomorrow? Should he bring 'Akashi-kun' to his home? But his parents would be shocked to see their son had multiplied.

And Akashi decided that two Akashi Seijuurou was not acceptable. But how was he going to turn 'Tetsuya' back to himself? How was this even possible in the first place?

Both of them straightened their clothes and noticed something even more shocking. They weren't wearing their own t-shirts and pants.

_Isn't this Tetsuya's / Akashi-kun's clothes?_

Kuroko turned his head to here and there rapidly, checking himself all over. He looked down his legs.

_Not my shoes..._

He lifted his hands in front of him and flipped them over and over.

_It's not my hands...!_

Kuroko ran his fingers over his hair. He pulled his bangs over his eyes, trying to see it.

_It's... red?_

Akashi, who already figured out what was happening to them just from their 'exchanged' clothes, just stood on his spot, watching Tetsuya-in-his-body make weird expressions and unbecoming gesture using his body.

"While I'm greatly amused by your reaction, I would appreciate it if you stop behaving weirdly while you're in my body, Tetsuya." Akashi-in-Kuroko's-body said. He tried not to smile. Because it would feel like he was making fun of himself. And he didn't like himself being made fun of.

Kuroko-in-Akashi's-body stopped checking himself and stared at his body, which was apparently occupied by his red haired captain.

"It seems we had switched bodies." Akashi (I'll just use the soul's name from now on) said calmly. Glad 'he' looked graceful again, even if his face was void of expression.

"That's... What are you saying, Akashi-kun? We're not living in some kind of fantasy world."

"Stop trying to run away from reality, Tetsuya. And I implore you to stop talking so monotonously in my body." Not that it would bring down his charisma.

"I don't know any other way to talk," said Kuroko, unperturbed by his captain. 'Akashi-kun' wasn't intimidating in the bluenette's body. Though, he wouldn't tell that to Akashi.

"Anyway, we'd better go home for now." Akashi ignored Kuroko's disobedience. It couldn't be helped if he couldn't change his way of talking.

Kuroko agreed and proceeded to the locker room. But not before he got another headbutt to his forehead from Akashi.

"That hurts! What are you doing, Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko dropped on the floor and pressed his hands to his throbbing forehead, trying to stop the pain.

"Just trying something." A trace of disappointment was in his voice. _So that didn't work, huh._

Kuroko glared at Akashi-still-in-his-body.

**`v'**

"You're going to the wrong way, Tetsu- Akashi-kun." Akashi pulled on the back of his collar, "And we should get used to our 'new names'"

"Okay." Kuroko looked back at Akashi. "But my house is that way, A-Tetsuya."

"Did you forget you are me right now? How are you going to explain our situation to your parents?"

So they both drew maps and wrote directions to their own houses. Kuroko reluctantly agreed to go back to Akashi's.

"Just call me if you get lost, Akashi-kun," said Akashi half teasingly. "And do try not to embarrass 'me'."

**`v'**

Akashi-in-Kuroko's-body started quick-walking his way to Kuroko's home once they were out of each other's sight. Impatient to get there as soon as possible. In the end, he ended up running the whole way there, not losing his way even once in the foreign neighbourhood.

Once he arrived to Kuroko's house, he tried to find Kuroko's room and locked himself in the room once he found it.

Akashi leaned his back on the door, his heart beating in anticipation and his breathing still quick and short. Partly from all the running. And partly from a whole different, dirty reason.

_Yes! What a sweet, sweet change you've given me, Kamisama!_

A sly smile (or as sly as it could get on Kuroko's face, anyway) was plastered on his face. He had a reason why he rejected Kuroko's idea of staying over at one of their houses. His brain was working at the speed of light to think up reasons to counter every one of Kuroko's arguments and persuasions.

_I'll make sure to use this blessing wisely, Kamisama_.

Akashi walked over to a big mirror attached on a wardrobe. He observed the expressionless reflection of Kuroko in the mirror and reached out his hand as if he could touch the person in the mirror.

"Come now and smile, Tetsuya." Akashi tried every kind of smiles using Kuroko's face, which proved to be harder than he expected. Were Tetsuya's facial muscles too stiff because he barely used it?

Oh well, who cared. He still managed the smiles anyway.

After he was satisfied making every expression he could think of and took pictures of each with his Smartphone (they had taken their own phones), Akashi started undressing 'Tetsuya'. He didn't even hesitate on the pants. But he decided to leave the boxer on. He would save that last sight for when he obtained the real thing (and mind you, he _**would **_obtain the real Tetsuya).

Akashi admired the slender body reflected in the mirror. He still felt excited by the naked body, even though he saw it almost everyday in the locker room before and after club activity.

Still looking at his beloved Tetsuya's reflection, Akashi slowly slipped his right hand into his boxer and took Tetsuya's... manhood. A light shade of blush crept up his (Tetsuya's) cheeks.

Akashi started teasing himself in Kuroko's body. No effort was needed to get an erection. As pleasure built up in his whole body, his breathing got heavier and his blush a dark shade of red.

_That's a impressive expression you got there, Tetsuya. I can't wait until you're really mine._

**`v'**

The real Kuroko Tetsuya (in Akashi Seijuurou's body) wasn't any different from his captain.

He just came into realization halfway to Akashi's house and then proceeded to rush the rest of the way. Thank God, Akashi rejected his idea of staying over! Now he could satisfy his long-time-secret-desire. A sly smile formed on his lips, surprisingly obvious on another's face.

It was easy getting to Akashi's room. He didn't even have to find it himself. A maid carried his bags for him and led the way to his room.

As soon as he was left alone, he locked the door, rushed to a mirror and did everything his captain secretly did with his real body. Except, he undressed Akashi's body completely, down to the last fabric. Who knew when he would get the chance again, right?

Kuroko pumped his hand up and down the growing erection, pleasuring himself using his captain's obscene reflection. Pleasure easily built up in his body. Kuroko felt like he was being watched by Akashi-kun while he was doing something naughty.

_What a breath-taking sight, Akashi-kun. It's illegally arousing._

**`v'**

And that's how our Teikou basketball team captain and sixth phantom spent their days in each other's body: sitting in front of a mirror, groping every place they could reach, posing every way they could think of (and taking pics) _**and lots more**_. Sounds of clicking and snapping filled the rooms of those two teens in the height of puberty during those days.

* * *

**Wut, finished! I sure had fun writing this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it too.**


End file.
